Madre Del Tiempo & Tierra
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Se ha dicho muchas veces que los niños son la clave de un futuro mejor, ironicamente ellos son la clave de la salvacion del actual mundo. Lo que en un inicio es un nuevo viaje para Ash Ketchum se transformara en una odisea para salvar al mismo de un ser sin raciocinio o respeto por la vida, ayudado por un ser especial llegado del futuro.
1. Prologo

**He aqui una nueva historia chicos, pero esta vez es diferente, y por supuesto hay cosas que aclarar.**

**En esta historia hay elementos que cambian y estoy segura de que los notaran desde este prologo, y por supuesto que estos tendran un porque, pero eso se ira notando con el paso del tiempo y de episodios claro esta . Sin mas que decir he aqui el prologo, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Madre Del Tiempo &amp; Tierra**

**Prologo**

Se había imaginado esta escena por mucho tiempo, se puede decir que era uno de sus recurrentes sueños durante los siete años que llevaba como entrenador de aquellas maravillosas criaturas con las cuales el aprendió a convivir y luchas lado a lado, todo en pos de alcanzar aquellas metas que eran su ilusión desde que podía recordarlo.

Compañeros de batalla que había encontrado y entablado amistad por seis diferentes regiones, varios amigos con los cuales compartió miles de aventuras fueran peligrosas o emocionantes, el conocer seis diferentes regiones fueron los resultados que obtuvo al ser un entrenador Pokemon por siete años completos. Y ese dia anhelado se había presente hoy en dia… el dia en el cual el podría estar un paso mas cerca de ser conocido como un idolo, un mito, una leyenda.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba viendo. La sede era la Meseta Añil, sitio donde se organizaban las Conferencias Indigo y Plateada, pertenecientes a las ligas de Kanto y Johto respectivamente. El estadio estaba lleno a la máxima capacidad ya que todos se había reunido para presenciar un combate digno de ser recordado por mucho tiempo. En la pantalla panorámica se podía ver su imagen junto a la de ocho criaturas de las cuales siete ventanas tenían un color gris en señal de ser los Pokemon que habían caído durante aquella batalla de proporciones enormes, Pokemon que eran conocidos con los nombres de Garchomp, Lucario, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Lilligant, Charizard y Aegislash. El ultimo de ellos era perteneciente a la de su Pokemon mas fuerte y quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, un roedor amarillo intenso de atributo eléctrico de nombre Pikachu.

Por el otro lado la imagen de una joven mujer de cabello rubio junto a siete ventanas grisáceas completaba aquel juego. Spiritomb, Lucario, Milotic, Togekiss, Gastrodon, Glaceon y Roserade habían sido sus Pokemon los cuales le dieron una batalla dura e intensa al joven azabache, quedando de pie su Pokemon más poderoso, aquel con quien compartió miles de aventuras y que le habían dado numerosas victorias dándole el titulo de "Campeona Invicta" por mas de diez años, un Pokemon de atributo Dragon/Tierra llamado Garchomp.

La pelea llevaba mas de dos horas, tiempo en el cual la actual campeona de la región Johto le dio problemas al entrenador ya que por breves tiempos tuvo el control del combate al menos hasta que el pudo junto a Pikachu equilibrar la balanza, dejando como únicas criaturas de pie al roedor y al tiburón.

En la tribuna se podía ver a los lideres de gimnasio de la región Johto y a la Elite Four de la misma… aunque era mejor decir "Las lideres de gimnasio" ya que por increíble que pareciera, tanto los gimnasios como la Elite estaba conformado por puras entrenadoras femeninas, lo cual no quería decir que esa región era la mas débil, ya que las mismas podían rivalizar con regiones como Sinnoh o Kalos. En fin, regresando a la actualidad en el palco estaban también varias personas las cuales eran aquellas personas quienes viajaron junto al entrenador por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, pero si pudiéramos señalar a las principales se tratarían de tres mujeres de cabello castaño aunque con la variación de la edad, ya que una de ellas era de unos treinta y dos años mas o menos, mientras que las dos ultimas rondaban los doce-trece años.

Todos los espectadores en la zona de palcos tenían a sus favoritos, por un lado algunos animaban a la actual campeona de la región, mientras que otros apoyaban al azabache, entre ellos sus amigos y esas tres mujeres, cosa que a el le daban las energias para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por aquella joven mujer, a la cual el ya conocía y con quien tenia una amistad muy fuerte.

El combate estaba a punto de terminar, ya que tanto Pikachu como Garchomp se veian en condiciones nada favorables, aun cuando se suponía que el Pokemon Dragon/Tierra tenia la ventaja sobre la criatura eléctrica, lo cual demostraba lo fuerte que era aquel roedor. Al ver que el combate ya no podía continuar por mucho tiempo, ambos pudieron concordar en algo.

-En todos mis años como entrenadora jamás tuve un combate tan emocionante como este. – Expreso la mujer rubia quien vestia un atuendo negro el cual estaba lleno de polvo y con algunas rasgaduras al recibir los resquicios de aquel feroz combate.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, me entrene por mucho tiempo para este momento, pero no me imaginaba que tu fueras mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. – Decía el retador quien al igual que la campeona tenia su ropa llena de polvo, aunque esta tenia mas rasgaduras y roturas.

-Veo que tanto mi Garchomp como tu Pikachu han dado lo mejor de ellos mismos. ¿Estas de acuerdo en echar este combate a la suerte Ash?. – Pregunto con una sonrisa la campeona de Johto, a lo cual recibió una afirmación.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cynthia. – Contesto el retador al saber que todo se decidiría en un simple movimiento, y no importaba los resultados, ya que para el sus Pokemon habían dado lo mejor de si mismos.

-Garchomp/Pikachu… - Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus Pokemon quienes escucharon atentamente las ordenes de sus entrenadores… - ¡Carga Dragon/Cola de Hierro!.

Tanto Garchomp como Pikachu prepararon sus ataques, el dragon de tierra se lanzo por los aires mientras que tomaba impulso y con un poder rodeándolo se lanzo contra el roedor eléctrico quien había reunido energía en su cola hasta tornarla de un color plata intenso y dotada con una fuerza y filo capaz de rebanar como mantequilla las rocas.

Se jugaba el todo por el todo, de un sol movimiento dependía saber si se coronaba un nuevo campeón de la región o si por el contrario una racha invicta se mantendría intacta, todo estaba en manos de dos criaturas cuyo poder alcanzaba poderes inimaginables.

El choque de poderes sucedió. La cola ferrea de Pikachu se estrello contra el cráneo poderoso de Garchomp originando por el choque de poderes un intenso nubarrón de polvo, una explosión considerable y del mismo surgió un trueno que salió despedido por el techo del estadio, originando una maravillosa escena solo vista en combates de magnitudes sorprendentes. La misma cortina de arena impedía a todo el publico ver que sucedia, el caso era semejante con Ash y Cynthia ya que ninguno de los dos podía ver el resultado de aquel choque de fuerzas.

Pasaron minutos los cuales parecían ser eternos. Vivian quien era la anunciadora de los concursos Pokemon e invitada a ser la narradora de aquel inimaginable combate por el titulo de Johto también permanecia sin habla, en todos sus años de vida nunca se espero estar en una situación como esta, al menos no con esa magnitud tan sorprendente.

Cuando la nube de arena por fin se disipo, los resultados que ahí se mostraban dejaron boquiabiertos a todos en las gradas. Como si fuera un milagro del todopoderoso Arceus, Pikachu y Garchomp aun seguían de pie, aunque con evidentes rastros de una pronta caída al suelo por las faltas de energía. Llenos de raspones, leves heridas y cortes, Garchomp respiraba agitadamente mientras que una laceración en su cabeza emanaba sangre la cual caia al piso, mientras que en el caso de Pikachu su cola parecía estar rota ya que estaba doblada en una forma anormal.

Ambos seguían de pie con muchas ganas de seguir adelante… no podían defraudar a sus entrenadores… de ellos dependían los resultados que engrandecerían a quienes les tenían confianza…

…

…

…

Un ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, para que poco después otro le siguiera el ritmo. Un rostro de impacto reflejado en la cara de Ash, uno de seriedad en el hermoso rostro de Cynthia, caras anonadadas de los espectadores y uno de sorpresa de parte de Vivian. Al fin había un resultado de aquella tremenda confrontación.

-¡Garchomp ha sido el primer Pokemon en caer! ¡Por lo tanto Pikachu es el vencedor, el ganador del combate es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo New Bark! – Anunciaba Vivian con un sonoro grito de emoción.

Pero al parecer aquellas palabras no hicieron efecto alguno, al menos no para el publico y para el retador ya que Cynthia se había acercado a su fiel compañera de batallas agradeciéndole aquel epico combate al mismo tiempo que la regresaba a su Pokeball para ser sanada. Hecho esto y entregándole la Pokeball a uno de los árbitros de apoyo se acerco a un todavía azabache que al parecer estaba "ido". Lo bueno de todo esto era que en el trayecto tomo entre sus brazos a un también agotado Pikachu y lo llevo hacia el entrenador.

Parecia ser que el joven entrenador yacia en un letargo difícil de salir, ya que seguía sin reaccionar aun cuando ya la campeona de la región de Johto yacia frente a ella con el roedor en sus brazos, aunque eso fue momentáneamente ya que al igual que su Pokemon, la criatura eléctrica fue llevada por una de las enfermeras Joy a ser curado, junto con el resto de Pokemon, tanto del retador como de la defensora.

No fue sino hasta que Cynthia llevo una de sus manos al hombro del azabache, cuando este parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y aun con eso el seguía titubeando.

-Que… que… que paso… ¿Qué ha pasado?. – Murmuraba aun con un gesto de incredulidad, cosa que origino una leve risita en la joven de cabello rubio.

-Pasa que lo has logrado Ash, has alcanzado tu sueño como entrenador. – Expreso la ahora Ex-Campeona de Johto, mirando como la algarabía entre el publico seguía latente, aunque mas que eso podía ver en las gradas a aquel grupo de personas que eran el apoyo y pilar en el cual Ash mantenía firmes sus convicciones y metas.

-¿Lo… lo… logre?. – Volvio a susurrar bajando la mirada, cosa que hizo que sus ojos quedaran ocultos entre las sombras que su gorra creaba, seguido de tiritar por unos instantes y susurrar algo ilegible para Cynthia quien por unos instantes se preocupo por el modo de actuar de Ash, sin embargo esas dudas se disiparon rápidamente al ver que pasaba.

De las lagrimas del joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark varias lagrimas caian al suelo al haber recorrido un camino por sus mejillas, pero lejos de ser el lenguaje de dolor dentro de si mismo, estas denotaban la alegría que ahora llenaba el cuerpo, corazón y alma del azabache quien ahora mostraba una inusual combinación de alegría y tristeza, reflejada en las lagrimas y la ligera sonrisa que ahora compartía con todo el mundo.

-Lo hice… lo hice… por fin lo logre… al fin lo hicimos Cynthia. – Susurro Ash mientras que se dejaba caer en los brazos de la joven quien lejos de rechazarlo lo acogió entre sus brazos comprendiendo que en ese momento al joven le embargaba una gran felicidad por haber alcanzado esa meta que el compartió con ella desde el primer dia en el cual ambos se conocieron.

Era curioso, durante toda la carrera de Ash Ketchum como entrenador Pokemon había conocido a lideres de gimnasio, a los integrantes del Alto Mando e incluso a los campeones de las seis regiones, y el había alcanzado el pináculo de sus esfuerzos con aquella persona quien desde un principio mostro tener plena confianza en el y darle todo su apoyo.

-Si Ash, al fin eres todo un campeón. – Dijo Cynthia albergando entre su pecho a aquel chico que era una de las personas mas importantes para ella, quizás porque desde que lo conoció tuvo el presentimiento de que el en un futuro seria no solo un Campeón Pokemon, sino que probablemente el alcanzaría el status que hasta la fecha nadie había logrado obtener… el ser reconocido como un Maestro Pokemon.

Pero este no era momento de pensar en ello, este dia era uno de festejo, donde la alegría tenia que estar a flor de piel, y por supuesto hoy todas las felicitaciones, los halagos, las admiraciones y demás tenían que ser dirigidas a aquel chico y a sus fieles compañeros quienes habían pasado por muchas cosas para convertirse en lo que eran ahora.

Todos unos Campeones Pokemon.

* * *

**Creo que muchos habran visto cosas muy diferentes, como que Ash tenga algunos Pokemon nuevos y otros que evolucionaron, que el sea procedente de New Bark en Johto o que la liga y E4 de ahi se haya modificado drasticamente, pero como les dije todo tendra un porque. Por lo mientras les dejo las primeras dudas que se iran despejando poco a poco, espero merecer un review suyo y nos leemos proximamente en otro episodio de "Madre Del Tiempo &amp; Tierra"... Adios!**


	2. La Primera Vez Digna De Recordar

**Saludos chicos, hoy les traigo el capitulo uno de esta historia después de ver como debía agregar algunos puntos principales que esta historia debía tener.**

**Puede que aca vean cosas que desde un inicio son diferentes a lo que conocen, pero esto es ya que esta historia contiene diferentes cosas a la trama original y otros agregados nuevos, espero les guste tanto como yo la escribo. Saludos**

* * *

_**Madre Del Tiempo &amp; Tierra**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La Primera Vez Digna De Recordar.**_

Habia pasado ya un dia desde que el "Reto Pokemon" de la región de Johto había terminado, aquel evento donde un joven retador después de haber retado por segunda ocasión a las lideres de gimnasio de la región y de batallar contra el Alto Mando, obtuvo una oportunidad por el titulo de Campeon de la región el cual logro conquistar con mucho esfuerzo.

En el edificio central de la Meseta Añil una reunión había convocado a las lideres de gimnasio, Alto Mando y a la misma campeona, ya que ahí se trataría el tema del nuevo campeón de la región y lo que pasaría con ella. En la sala central ya se encontraban reunidas las ocho lideres junto a las tres integrantes del AM, esperando el arribo de la ahora Ex Campeona de Johto, la cual no tardo mucho en aparecer.

-Siento la demora chicas, tuve algunas cosas que resolver. – Ahí fue donde hizo acto de aparición la joven entrenadora de Pokemon Cynthia, la única poseedora de un record de diez años invicta, tiempo mas o menos desde que se alzo con el campeonato de la región. En ese momento ella iba vestida con su abrigo negro de mangas afelpadas, su pantalón largo negro en combinación con botas de tacon negras y aquellos accesorios en su cabello rubio parecidos a los sensores de un Lucario, haciendo juego con sus ojos color azules claros. – Ire rápido al punto, ya que se que muchas tenemos cosas que hacer.

-No realmente Cynthia, al menos eso es lo que yo veo. – Comento una chica de cabello naranja peinado en forma de media luna y ojos azules palidos semejantes a un color verde aguamarina vestida con una especie de bañador blanco con detalles azules, una falda tableada de los mismos colores junto a un sueter abierto y unas deportivas también blancas. – Mi show marino lo pospuse para dentro de dos semanas, asi que estoy libre.

-Yo igual pero eso no viene al caso. Supongo que nos has llamado para saber que pasara ahora que hay un nuevo campeón. – Comento una chica pelirroja con su cabello atado en una coleta larga y de ojos semejantes a un par de ascuas ardientes ataviada con una playera negra con una flama en el centro ceñida a su figura y que realzaba sus pechos y mostraba su ombligo, junto a un jeans de mezclilla azul holgados con un cinturón negro y un par de deportivas negras.

-Asi es Flannery. Ayer estuve con Ash discutiendo sobre su nuevo papel como campeón de Johto. – Hablo Cynthia recordando su charla del dia de ayer con el azabache, originando una leve sonrisa en ella ante la conclusión a la que llegaron. – Y debo decir que me dio una respuesta que no esperaba.

-¿Y a que conclusión llegaron ambos?. – Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio opaco algo corto con una cinta negra en su frente, con un par de ojos color miel y que iba vistiendo una camisa negra de manga larga que dejaba ver su cintura y ombligo por debajo de un poncho verde obscuro con detalles de hilo negro cruzados exactamente del mismo tamaño que su camisa, además de usar unos pantalones café pálido rasgados a la altura de las rodillas con bolsas a los costados y un par de botas verdes.

-¡Conociendo a Ash debió reaccionar muy contento ante su nuevo titulo!. – Exclamo con singular alegría una joven de peculiar cabello rosado atado en dos coletas con dos broches dorados a los lados en conjunto de ojos rojo palidos semejantes a unos rosa obscuro. Vestia una blusa de manga corta blanca con líneas rosas, shorts de mezclilla azul claro, un par de muñequeras rosas, calcetas a franjas negras con azul obscuro y un par de deportivas negras con rojo.

-De hecho Gardenia, Whitney acaba de acertar a tu pregunta, no había visto a Ash tan feliz en todo el tiempo de conocerlo. – Estas palabras que Cynthia dijo no hizo más que dejar escapar una sonrisa en todas las presentes. – Sin embargo hay otro motivo por el cual estuvimos ayer charlando… y él me dijo que no pensaba tomar el cargo de campeón de Johto.

-¡¿Qué?!. – No era nada extraño que todas soltaran un grito de incredulidad ante lo que la pelirrubia dijo, es mas, parecía ser un chiste de mal gusto ya que ellas conocían bien al azabache de Pueblo New Bark y sabían que él no saldría con una ocurrencia como esa.

-Tiene que ser una broma Cynthia, Ash no rechazaría el puesto que por tanto tiempo ansió alcanzar. – Expreso otra chica quien al parecer era la menor del grupo ahí presente, también de cabello rosado con dos pequeños flecos a los lados haciendo juego con un par de ojos de tonalidad semejante, vestia lo que parecía ser un traje de entrenamiento negro con partes azules obscuras sin mangas combinado con un par de guantes del mismo color, además de un pantalón blanco con rayas rosas a los lados y varias banditas en su cuerpo, una en ambos antebrazos y otra en su nariz, pero lo que más la distinguía era que siempre andaba descalza y esta vez no era la excepción.

-En eso concuerdo con Maylene, esa no es la respuesta que Ash normalmente diría. – Dijo otra chica del grupo, de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado en dos largas coletas por medio de dos ligas con una esferita roja y de ojos color oro palido. Portaba un vestido verde palido con holanes en la parte baja, con un gran moño rojo en el pecho y encima traia un suerter blanco de mangas largas además de sandalias blancas con una gema verde en el centro.

-Creo intuir lo que pasa… ¿Ash tuvo un motivo para decirte eso no?. – Pregunto en esa ocasión otra chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas con broches a los lados y un fleco sobresaliendo, de ojos color miel y piel clara. Vestia una camisa de manga larga blanca, un gran moño azul en el centro, una falda a la mitad de los muslos color café, un sueter azul amarrado a la cintura, calcetas por debajo de la rodilla a rayas blancas y azules junto a un par de zapatos también cafes.

-Espero que sea uno bueno, no me parece nada bien que renuncie a esta oportunidad que tiene ahora. – Respondio otra chica quien estaba de brazos cruzados, de cabello azul claro que le llegaba a la cintura amarrado en una coleta con tres flecos en ambos lados y en el centro en conjunto con un par de ojos del mismo color. Usaba un traje ceñido al cuerpo sin mangas y a la altura de los muslos de color azul claro con franjas obscuras con un collar con una esfera azul en el pecho, guantes azules largos con borde negro, pendientes dorados, un par de botas de tacon también azules con detalles negros y una larga capa azul por fuera roja por dentro. Al parecer era una chica un carácter determinante cabia decir.

Cynthia suspiro ligeramente al ver el carácter que mostraron Jasmine, Candice y Clair ante la decisión que Ash tomo (Mas aun en la ultima ya que era quien mas deseos tenia de ver al azabache como nuevo campeón, por causas que al parecer solo ella y el entrenador de New Bark conocian) y tuvo el presentimiento de que ellas al primer momento que vieran al joven Ketchum sin duda algúna le sacarían de una o de otra manera el motivo del rechazo al puesto de líder de la liga de Johto, para su fortuna las ultimas dos chicas del grupo le ayudaron con eso.

-Vamos chicas, no puedo creer… uuaaaahhhh… mmmm… que ustedes no conozcan el porque Ash declino el papel de campeón. – Hablo una chica que en esos momentos parecía estar somnolienta a juzgar por los ojos esmeralda entreabiertos y el continuo bostezo, algo semejante a una "cara zombie". Portaba un cabello rubio muy largo y que en esos momentos estaba siendo levantado en dos mechones largos por dos corazoncitos flotantes, portaba un gran gorro rosado en su cabeza y vestia algo parecido a una pijama o conjunto para dormir consistente en un vestido rosa con un velo por encima, con un bordado rosado obscuro por debajo, sujeto por un cinturón de liston con un moño en el centro y que traia zapatillas rosas de tacon en ese momento.

-Es sencillo de explicar chicas, por lo que pude notar Ash parecía estar aun indeciso sobre si iba a ganar o no en su combate con Cynthia. – Dijo la ultima chica del grupo quien dejo de escribir en un cuaderno que tenia además de dejar su boli en la mesa. Portaba cabello obscuro corto a los hombros y tenia gafas sobre sus ojos negros, traia un vestido morado que resaltaba sus pechos y llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, traia medias negras largas, vestia zapatos de tacón rojos, guantes negros a la altura del antebrazo y portaba un adorno en su cuello parecido a una flor de cuatro petalos. – Y poco después de haberme ganado en el combate del Alto Mando, el me conto que probablemente no tomaria el campeonato porque aun le faltaba mucho para considerarse como un campeon.

-¿Estas bromeando Shauntal? Ash esta mas que capacitado para ser el campeón, no por nada ha viajado por las seis regiones y ha vivido muchas experiencias como entrenador. – Al parecer a la líder de tipo Dragon Clair no le agradaba nada esa justificación, eso se notaba por el ligero suspiro de molestia que dejo escapar.

-No lo ves como deberías Clair. Es cierto que Ash es ya un chico con una gran experiencia como entrenador, pero a sus propias palabras… mmmmm… aun le faltan cosas que un líder de la liga necesita… buaaaaa… la mayoría de ustedes ya lo saben. – Hablo entro bostezos la Alto Mando de tipo Psiquico Caitlin, ocasionando en las demás algunos comentarios en voz baja.

-Ahora que lo dicen, tienen razón. – Dijo la líder de tipo Agua Misty, ya que a su mente llego la charla que tuvo con su amigo el dia antes del combate final de la conferencia plateada. – Aunque me pesa decirlo Ash aun es muy inexperto respecto a un titulo como ese.

Realmente a algunas de las entrenadoras ahí presentes el comprender el rechazo de Ash para no tomar el campeonato era algo sin sentido, pero aun con esas cosas ellas estaban de acuerdo con aquella decisión, después de todo por algo suceden las cosas, ¿No?

-Sabiendo eso, creo que entonces sigues como campeona de Johto, ¿Cierto Cynthia? – Pregunto Maylene con su rostro apoyado en sus manos mientras balanceaba sus pies de arriba abajo con algo de duda.

-Asi es, en teoría yo debería ser la tercera integrante del Alto Mando después de ser vencida por Ash, pero en tanto el no quiera ocupar el puesto de campeón seguire al frente de la liga. – Señalo la chica de cabello rubio entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Genial, las chicas seguimos al poder. – Dijo Whitney en voz alta, originando algunas risas entre sus homologas por lo chistoso que en parte resultaba ser la frase.

-A todo esto Cynthia, ¿Dónde esta Ash en este momento? – Señalo Shauntal quien había vuelto a tomar su boli sin llegar a escribir en su cuaderno, ya que mas bien jugaba con el mismo llevando el extremo superior a su boca en clara señal de pensamiento.

-Bueno el esta hospedándose en la suite de lujo del hotel The Four Dragons, aunque solo será por hoy ya que mañana regresa a New Bark. – Respondio la aun campeona de Johto, lo cual curiosamente provoco algo que realmente no se esperaba ver por esos lugares, ni mucho menos con entrenadores de reputación como ellas.

Habia variedad de reacciones, pero las mas destacables eran que Misty y Clair mostraran una risita maliciosa, que Flannery, Whitney y Jasmine se llevaran el dedo índice a la boca mientras parecían pensar en algo, en tanto que Gardenia, Maylene y Candice se vieran entre ellas con una mirada de decisión y un dejo de reto. Al parecer todas ellas tramaban algo en el cual Ash Ketchum estaba involucrado y Shauntal, Caitlin y Cynthia notaron esas intenciones, ya que la pelirrubia de ojos azules se encargo de "enterrar con los digglet" las ideas que ellas tenían.

-Antes de que piensen en algo debo decirles que Ash me dijo que este dia estaría ocupado, por lo que no tendría el dia disponible, de hecho yo quería llevarlo a ver la exhibición de la cultura Nuibari pero no lo logre. – Y tal como lo predijeron la campeona y las Alto Mando las reacciones de las lideres de gimnasio fueron épicas, dignas de ser fotografiadas ya que las expertas en tipo agua y dragon soltaron un suspiro de molestia combinado con un gesto que denotaba enfado, las especialistas en tipo normal, fuego y acero cerraron sus ojos y en el caso de la primera y segunda dejaron caer sus rostros en señal de resignación, en tanto que las lideres de tipo planta, lucha y hielo dejaron caer su cara contra la mesa, todo eso para la diversión de la campeona y Alto Mando ya que ellas tres se reian a su manera debido a la escena tan chusca que presenciaron.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Suite Del Hotel The Four Dragons ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Si había algo que se tenia que destacar de las suites de lujo de cada hotel que existía en las diversas regiones del mundo Pokemon, eran tres rasgos distintivos; derrochaban lujo por todos lados, el precio por rentarlas era muy elevado y ocupaban mucho espacio, y la suite del hotel The Four Dragons no era la excepción. Un area extensa que ocupaba el mismo espacio que un pequeño terreno de cultivo, espacios para baño con jacuzzi incluido, varios sofás grandes y caros además de adornos como plantas y recuadros, un mueble con una pantalla plasma de alta definición, una alfombra grande en el centro y una cama tamaño King Size para rematar, todo era lujoso y lleno de comodidades, algo que en realidad no concordaba con el estilo de vida de quien en esos momentos ocupaba dicho espacio, o mejor dicho, de quienes ahí estaban en esos momentos.

Una persona y nueve criaturas ahí descansaban plácidamente después del festejo del dia de ayer en conmemoración por el logro obtenido; el campeonato de la región de Johto. Todos estaban dormidos en diferentes partes y de diferentes formas, una especie de dragon naranja yacia panza arriba en uno de los sofás, una especie de zorro color negro con rojo acompañado de lo que parecía ser su cachorro se habían hecho ovillo sobre otro sofá, una especie de dragon con pintas de tiburón color azul obscuro estaba sobre la alfombra panza abajo, un chacal de color azul con negro estaba sentado en un sofá cruzado de brazos pero también dormido, una especie de espada con un escudo estaba apoyado en la pared entre algunas almohadas y para rematar la cama estaba ocupada por cuatro individuos, uno de ellos era el humano en cuestión, de cabello azabache, piel bronceada y marcas debajo de sus ojos roncando a gusto con un roedor amarillo hecho bolita en una de las almohadas, siendo acompañados por dos criaturas de aspecto femenino, una de ellas de piel blanca y cabello verde, con un vestido también blanco y que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, mientras que otra que parecía tener una corona en su cabeza, un vestido grande de color verde y piel también blanca sujetaba el brazo derecho.

En resumidas cuentas, quien rentaba la suite era el entrenador de New Bark Ash Ketchum acompañado de sus amigos de batalla y Pokemon de nombres Pikachu, Charizard, Gardevoir, Lucario, Garchomp, Zoroark y su cachorro Zorua, Lilligant y Aegislash, quienes dormían a gusto después del agotador dia de ayer.

A pesar de ser poco mas de las nueve de la mañana ellos seguían dormidos bajo la protección de Cresselia, y podrían haber seguido asi por mas tiempo de no ser porque el teléfono que estaba encima de la mesita de noche junto a la cama comenzó a sonar, mismo que interrumpió los sueños del azabache.

-Hmmmm. – Susurro el chico antes de lograr soltarse del agarre de las dos pokemon, tallarse los ojos y dar un gran bostezo antes de alargar el brazo y lograr alcanzar la bocina del teléfono. - ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Buenos días señor Ketchum, le habla la recepcionista. – Sono por el otro lado de la bocina la voz suave de una joven mujer. – Me pidió que lo despertara a las nueve ya que usted lo pidió debido a que tiene un compromiso hoy.

-¿Compromiso? Ah que bien, gracias por el aviso. – Respondio el azabache mas preocupado por seguir durmiendo que por otra cosa, a lo que después de colgar el teléfono volvió a acostarse para seguir durmiendo a gusto…

…

…

…

…

-¡Las nueve! ¡Compromiso! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!. – A la mente del entrenador un recuerdo rápido le vino al instante, y quizás por eso su cuerpo reacciono rápido ya que se levanto bruscamente, despertando a todos sus pokemon por los gritos que dio seguido de correr a la ducha, sin darle tiempo a sus Pokemon siquiera de reclamarle.

De forma chistosa Ash se quito la ropa que traia para dormir, abrió la regadera y se metió dentro de ella, lo malo era que no había abierto la llave adecuada y termino recibiendo un chorro de agua fría.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Esta helada!. – Realmente era absurdo escuchar los gritos que Ash daba dentro del baño, cosa que origino varias risas entre los pokemon que estaban despiertos, siendo exactos Pikachu, Gardevoir, Lilligant y Zorua, ya que los otros al ver lo que paso con su entrenador prefirieron seguir durmiendo, excepto Lucario quien estaba de pie mirando por la ventana.

-_A veces Ash puede llegar a ser un gran bobo_. – Se mofaba Pikachu de su amigo, mas que nada por las situaciones graciosas que el llegaba a crear.

-_Pienso que mas bien es distraído, creo que se le olvido que hoy tenia algo importante que hacer_. – Respondio Gardevoir al ya conocer el carácter distraído y algo olvidadizo de su entrenador, cosa que hacia que ella lo amara mucho, no solo como maestro, sino también como humano.

-_¿Ash tenia algo que hacer? ¿Qué cosa es?_. – Pregunto con inocencia el pequeño Zorua, ya que no estuvo ahí cuando al parecer Ash prometió algo que tenia que ver con lo apresurado que estaba esta mañana.

-_Yo te explicare pequeñin_. – Dijo de forma dulce Lilligant explicándole al cachorro el motivo que hizo que esa mañana fuera apresurada. – _Al parecer nuestro entrenador hoy tiene una cita con una humana._

-_Jamas crei ver a Ash en una situación asi, será gracioso ver como le ira_. – Dijo Pikachu al recordar como el azabache termino en una situación asi.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Este dia había sido agotador para Ash, ya que había tenido el encuentro contra la Alto Mando experta en Pokemon de tipo fantasma y una gran amiga Shauntal, la cual termino en victoria para Ash al lograr que Zoroark venciera a su Chandelure por poco. Despues de curar a sus compañeros en el Centro Pokemon y prepararse para el encuentro contra Caitlin, fue visitado por sus amigos Brock, Misty, May, Cilan y Clemont, quienes charlaron un poco con el antes de que fuera "secuestrado" por Sabrina, Roxanne, Volkner y Grant, quienes también se tomaron un tiempo para felicitarlo por su victoria y darle animos para su próxima pelea._

_Ash estaba muy emocionado al saber que no solo sus amigos de viaje, sino que también lideres de gimnasio de otras regiones lo visitaran para felicitarlo, ya que eso no pasaba muy a menudo (A no ser que seas amigo de los ya mencionados) y poco después de despedirse de ellos se disponía a entrar al Centro Pokemon, a no ser que un par de manos le cubrieran los ojos._

_-Adivina quien soy. – Para Ash esa voz no era desconocida, después de todo le pertenecía a la primera persona con quien se enfrento en su llegada a Kalos, la hermana de alguien quien para el era una tutora y con quien se cruzo muchas veces en dicha región._

_-Creo que eres una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y que siempre trae una cámara fotográfica. – DijoAsh mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la persona en cuestión. - ¡Hola Viola! ¡Me alegra verte otra vez!_

_-A mi también Ash, quise venir cuanto antes para verte batallar contra Shauntal pero mi hermana y yo tuvimos un problema, y por eso nos retrasamos. – Respondio la experta en tipos Bicho y líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune._

_-Creo que ese problema fue por Helioptile ¿No? –Respondio Ash al saber que al pequeño Pokemon eléctrico le gustaba hacerle de vez en cuando alguna broma a Alexia y de paso a Viola._

_-Diste en el blanco Ash, pero mejor entremos al Centro Pokemon y charlemos, empieza a hacer frio aca afuera. –Sugirio la pelirrubia a lo que Ash asintió, por lo que ambos entraron a dicho sitio y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, después de haber pedido un chocolate caliente y algunos bocadillos._

_Fue una charla muy buena ya que Ash por petición de Viola le narro como fue su combate contra Shauntal y las sorpresas que ella le dio, como haberle ganado a Pikachu con su Drifblim aun estando en desventaja, como Chandelure derroto de un solo movimiento a Garchomp y como Zoroark pudo darle la victoria al usar su habilidad Ilusion. A su vez Viola le comento sobre su papel como líder de gimnasio, los combates que libro y las increíbles fotografías que había logrado obtener._

_-Gracias a que la liga de Kalos fue suspendida por tu reto podre estar libre para fotografiar tus encuentros, será genial. – Dijo Viola mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, viendo como Ash estaba maravillado con las fotografías que ella tomo durante sus ratos libres._

_-Gracias Viola, me llena de animos saber que mis amigos están apoyándome, eso me da confianza. – Respondio Ash sin dejar de ver las fotos._

_-Sin embargo Ash, hay algo que quiero pedirte ahora. – Esto le sorprendió al azabache ya que Viola lo dijo con seriedad y eso no era algo normal en ella, mucho menos cuando su rostro reflejaba lo mismo._

_-¿Qué quieres pedirme Viola?. – Pregunto con dudas el entrenador ya que no sabia que podría ser, bien podía pedirle que diera todo su esfuerzo para ganar su próxima batalla u otra cosa._

_-Ash, quiero que cuando tu derrotes a Caitlin y venzas a Cynthia convirtiéndote en el nuevo campeón… tu y yo tengamos una cita._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Fin Del Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Cabe decir que cuando Ash escucho esta petición se fue de espaldas contra el suelo ya que si bien no era ignorante sobre de que se trataba una cita, el jamás había salido en una de ellas ya que la que le pidió Macey en Johto no llego a concretarse y lo mas parecido a una fue la que tuvo con Iris y White en Ciudad Nimbasa, ya que Iris dijo que eso solo era una "salida de amigos" y White se perdió en la ciudad hasta que Ash y compañía la hallaron en la noria a punto de ser atacada por los Pokemon de N.

Pero dejando eso de lado Ash bien pudo rechazar esa petición, pero dado que conocía bien a Viola y tenia grandes recuerdos que ella compartió con el en su viaje por Kalos, durante el ataque del Team Flare donde los lideres, Alto Mando y la campeona se enfrentaron al mismo, y cuando ella en compañía de Alexia, Grant, Korrina y Valerie junto a Serena, Shauna, Clemont y Bonnie lo apoyaron en la liga de Kalos, no le vio el punto malo a salir como amigos.

Fue por eso que decidió aceptar esa petición, y cuando Ash logro ganarle a Cynthia ella le llamo en la mañana del dia siguiente recordándole su promesa y arreglando los detalles de la cita, siendo este dia a las doce de la tarde siendo el punto de reunión la fuente que estaba en las inmediaciones de Ciudad Vermillion, cerca de la Meseta Añil.

Al terminar de bañarse Ash se seco rápidamente con la toalla que ahí había y se puso la ropa interior, sin embargo por las prisas que tenia salió de la ducha asi como estaba, y para mala suerte de el Gardevoir, Lilligant y Zoroark estaban ahí esperando a su entrenador para ayudarle.

-Pika Pi… - Pikachu al ver que la puerta de la ducha se abrió quiso ir con Ash para ayudarlo a escoger la ropa que se iba a poner, pero al verlo casi desnudo solo pudo decir… - … Pika Cha.

Las tres mencionadas voltearon hacia donde la rata había hablado, pero al ver a su entrenador semivestido…

-¡Vooooir/Liliiiiiiii/Aaaaaark!. – Las tres Pokemon soltaron un chillido, seguido de que una apenada Gardevoir usara sus poderes psíquicos y aventara a Ash contra el armario, dejándolo dentro del mismo y provocando risas en Pikachu, Charizard, Garchomp, Zorua y Aegislash, mas no en Lucario ya que este estaba meditando frente al ventanal de la suite.

El torpe y algo idiota azabache atino a frotarse la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor que le había causado aquel golpe tan brusco, afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de buscar algo que ponerse ya que de inmediato encontró la ropa perfecta que se colocaría.

En la suite Pikachu estaba jugando con un alegre Zorua quien intentaba agarrarlo de la cola sin resultado, Charizard bostezaba aburrido sin levantarse de aquel sofá, Zoroark estaba discutiendo furiosa con un Aegislash quien le jugo una pequeña broma y ahora se mofaba de ella, Garchomp se afilaba las cuchillas que tenia en sus extremidades, Lucario seguía meditando inmutable frente al ventanal y Gardevoir charlaba un poco con Lilligant, eso hasta que el azabache salió del guardarropa muy contento y ajustándose la gorra.

-¿Qué tal me veo chicos?. – Pregunto Ash sonriente al verse de nueva cuenta usando la ropa que uso en su travesia por Kalos, ya que a el le pareció bien usarla de nuevo al reencontrarse con Viola y pasar un dia juntos, sin embargo la expresión de sus amigos indicaba otra cosa.

Pikachu estaba cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza, lo mismo que Lucario y Zoroark que ignoraba a Aegislash que se estaba burlando del azabache, Garchomp y Charizard se veian apenados mientras que Gardevoir y Lilligant tenían una de sus manos en sus mejillas y portaba un gesto de decepcion evidente, lo cual indicaba que no les gustaba lo que Ash se había puesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Tu sabes porque Zorua?. – Pregunto con una absurda inocencia el entrenador mirando al cachorro quien tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, como dice el dicho de tal entrenador, tal pokemon.

-_No puedo creer que Ash no entienda como tiene que vestir en una cita._ – Suspiro con pesadez la Pokemon psíquica ya que incluso siendo ella ajena a algunas cosas de los humanos, entendía algo sobre como tratar a una dama en situaciones especiales, no por nada aprendió ese tipo de cosas mientras May estuvo viajando con Ash.

_-¿Bromeas Gardevoir? Cuando Ash estuvo un dia a solas con May en Ciudad Azafran el no se cambio de ropa aun cuando ella se arreglo muy bien, incluso Sapphire lo regaño entre gritos por eso y el ni siquiera lo entendió._ – Le recordó Pikachu trayendo al presente algunos de los recuerdos que en parte eran graciosos, o al menos eso a el le parecían.

_-No hay opción chicas, habrá que vestir nosotras a Ash_. – Dijo con singular alegría Lilligant ya que a ella le gustaba ayudar a su entrenador en cuestiones como esa, después de todo era su deber al ser la única chica del grupo de Unova interesada en ese aspecto (Ya que a Unfezant no le llamaba mucho la atención ese tipo de cosas, Snivy preferia pasarse sus ratos libres descansando en el regazo de Ash, Leavanny se distraía viendo a los demás Pokemon y Zoroark estaba mas atenta cuidando de su cachorro Zorua)

_-Estoy con Lilligant, ¡A darle!_. – Y sin siquiera pensarlo la Pokemon ilusión agarro de un brazo a un Ash distraído, seguido de aventarlo dentro del guardarropa, seguida de Pikachu, Gardevoir y Lilligant, todo ante la mirada de risa de Aegislash, de pena de Charizard y Garchomp además de la ligera risa de Lucario quien aparentaba en vano seriedad.

Aunque estos gestos se volvieron mas evidentes ante lo que escucharían.

"¡Esperen!" "¡¿Qué hacen?!" "¡Yo me veo bien asi!" "¡No toquen ahí!" "¡Esa era mi gorra favorita!" "¡No me quiten la camisa!" "¡Gardevoir suéltame, no me agarres de ahí!" "¡Voy a ahorcarte por esto Pikachu!"

Si no fuera por el hecho de que la suite estaba ubicada en un sitio muy alto mucha gente del mismo hotel pudo haber malentendido las cosas, cuando lo que realmente pasaba era que Ash era desvestido por sus Pokemon mientras que le hacían ponerse otra ropa diferente a la que el normalmente usaba, la cual en cierta forma le incomodaba mas que nada porque a el no le gustaba lo formal.

Y ahí estaba Ash viéndose frente al espejo del guardarropa, vistiendo aquel traje que hace años uso cuando participo junto con May, Dawn, Platina y Zoe en la copa Wallace en Sinnoh, aquella ropa que solo uso en ese entonces y que después guardo para usarlo en una "ocasión especial" (O sea, nunca) y el cual llego este dia… aunque a el no parecía agradarle la idea.

-No lo se chicas, ¿No creen que es demasiado formal?. – Cuestiono el tonto azabache al acomodarse el bombín en su cabeza, ante la mirada de fascinación de Gardevoir y Lilligant en conjunto con la de aprobación de Pikachu y Zoroark.

_-¡No Ash! En situaciones como esta uno nunca es demasiado formal. –_ Respondio Gardevoir en su propio lenguaje claro esta, lo bueno de la comunicación perfecta que Ash tenia con sus Pokemon era que no necesitaba que ellos hablaran su idioma para entenderlos.

_-¡Ademas te ves muy guapísimo Ashy, estoy segura de que cualquier chica se fijaría en ti!. _– Por otra parte Lilligant se había abrazado a si misma y veía con unos ojos brillosos a su entrenador por lo guapo que se veía para ella, ocasionando una gotita de sudor en la pokemon siniestra y la rata eléctrica.

_-Y pensar que Lilli se puso asi solo por ver a Ash con ropa diferente. _– Susurro Zoroark debido a la manera tan "inusual" con la que la Pokemon planta reaccionaba, aunque no le sorprendia demasiado ya que conocía lo empalagosa que se ponía con Ash desde que era una pequeña Petilil.

_-Si ella se puso asi al verlo con su traje de gala, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrían Bayleef, Lopunny, Fennekin, Roserade, Milotic, Goodra y Sylveon, aunque lo bueno es que Glaceon y Snivy no son tan empalagosas como ellas. – _Respondio Pikachu recordando al resto de Pokemon hembras que eran sus compañeras y que demostraban su amor a Ash de manera poco ortodoxa.

Mirando el reloj de pared y viendo que eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana Ash noto que era buena hora para ir a la fuente de Ciudad Vermillion, no sin antes dejarles algunas indicaciones a sus Pokemon ya que iria sin ellos a la cita, y eso incluia al pequeño roedor amarillo por increíble que pareciera.

-Bien chicos debo irme ya, creo que regresare tarde asi que no me esperen. – Dijo Ash arreglándose las mangas y guardando su cartera en su bolsillo, mirando fijamente a sus compañeros quienes lo veian detenidamente. – Pikachu tú te quedas a cargo de todo, trata de que todos no se metan en un lio. Lucario vigila que Aegislash no fastidie a Zoroark y Gardevoir junto con Lilligant les encargo a Zorua, traten de que no le haga una travesura a Charizard o a Garchomp. Nos vemos mas tarde amigos.

Y con un saludo se despidió de sus amigos tomando rumbo al vestíbulo para hacer una pequeña escala antes de ir a su lugar de destino, siendo observado por sus Pokemon quienes lo veian correr por una de las calles de la ciudad desde lo alto del hotel.

_-Al fin Ash se fue. – _Dijo Pikachu quien regreso a la suite mirando a sus demás amigos.

_-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer todo el dia aquí dentro?. – _Pregunto Garchomp quien estaba aburrido a mas no poder, ya que no encontraba con que entretenerse y ciertamente masticar los muebles del lugar no parecía la mejor idea para quitarse lo aburrido.

-¡_Sea lo que sea no se meterán en problemas chicos, de Lilli, Lucario y de mi depende esa tarea!_. – Exclamo Gardevoir con una gran sonrisa de desafio, a lo que los Pokemon planta y aura reaccionaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-Bueno, técnicamente Ash dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas, mas nunca dijo en que sitio debíamos estar._ – Exclamo la espada flotante quien encontró un "hueco" en la orden de Ash, cosa que significaba que Aegislash estaba tramando algo.

_-Olvidalo Aegislash, ninguno de nosotros saldrá de esta habitación a no ser que… - _Mas sin embargo Lucario no pudo terminar de hablar ya que noto como el pequeño Zorua salió por la puerta. _\- ¡Zorua, regresa aca ahora!_

_-¡Siiii! ¡Juguemos en la calle!. – _Y sin ser consciente del riesgo al cual el mismo se lanzo (Considerando que Zorua era un Pokemon muy difícil de encontrar aun en su propia region) el pequeño zorrito negro/rojizo con su singular alegría se escabullo de la vista de todos los demás Pokemon, provocando que todos incluyendo su joven madre salieran detrás del cachorro quien solo iba riéndose de lo lindo, ignorante al peligro que sus travesuras podrían generar.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque De Ciudad Vermillion ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Era un clima muy agradable en Ciudad Vermillion y eso se notaba por la actividad que pasaba en la ciudad siendo un fin de semana como todos los que pasaban en dicho sitio. Familias junto a sus Pokemon en conjunto para pasar un rato agradable, jóvenes parejas en una cita romantica mirando la fuente del parque principal, Pokemon surcando los cielos bajo un sol resplandeciente. Toda esa hegemonía en conjunto otorgaba un cierto clima de paz y tranquilidad, cosa que cierto entrenador disfrutaba bastante después de varios días de grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios para poder al fin dar un paso importante y escencial para alcanzar su mas preciado sueño.

Ash estaba sentado en una banca del pequeño parque, mirando fijamente la fuente que con sus aguas cristalinas y los rayos del sol atravesando las pequeñas cascaditas que brotaban de la misma y que creaban un escenario de arcoíris pequeños, daban una postal digna de la misma naturaleza. Mientras observaba fijamente ese detalle varias personas le saludaban amablemente y con respeto, ya que no era usual ver a una persona con un titulo significativo tomar un descanso en una fuente, a no ser que estuviera ahí por un asunto personal y que por ende, era mejor dejarlo a solas.

Y asi era. A pesar de que Ash era todo un ignorante en las cuestiones relacionadas con las citas (Tal vez no lo parezca, pero en ese tipo de asuntos el joven Ketchum sigue siendo alguien inocente), los consejos que personas como Brock, Cilan o Clemont le habían dado sobre ciertos detalles que uno debía tener con las chicas le servían de mucho (Por algo ellos tenían la experiencia de su lado, en forma de chicas de nombres Lucy, Burgundy y Valerie). Por ello, Ash estaba con un pequeño arreglo floral en sus manos el cual compro para regalárselo a la persona que estaba esperando. Quizas no era algo llamativo o caro pero el lo había comprado con toda intención de que a esa chica rubia de ojos verdes le gustara.

-Adivina quien soy Ash. – Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos Ash no pudo sentir que alguien le había llegado por la espalda y le había cubierto los ojos, aunque ciertamente no hacia falta adivinar quien era, esas manos suaves y tersas, combinado con esa voz que el conocía a la perfeccion despejaban la duda de la identidad de esa chica.

-Viola, me alegra que hayas llegaaaa…. – Logicamente al azabache le emociono volver a ver a la experta de Pokemon Bicho de Ciudad Santalune, pero el verla tal como estaba en ese momento le corto la respiración, algo que ciertamente el no comprendió.

A diferencia de las veces que se habían visto, donde ella vestia su blusa blanca de tirantes que dejaba visible su ombligo junto a su pantalón ajustado azul a los tobillos en combinación con sus botas negras de agujetas azules, en esta ocasión ella vestia de forma muy elegante. Justo en ese momento ella llevaba la ropa con la cual se presentaba en los Bastiones Batalla de Kalos, lo cual significaba que esa cita era muy importante para ella. Vestia una remera con un gran volado en su cuello de color blanco y sin mangas, en la parte inferior llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde azulado ajustado hasta su abdomen, zapatos de tacon a juego con su vestido y su cabelllo estaba suelto, pero con una coleta en la parte de atrás, dejando ver su pelo largo.

Ciertamente cuando Ash junto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se reencontraron con ella en el Bastion Batalla se maravillaron de lo elegante que vestia, un poco mas de parte de Serena siendo una apasionada de la moda, pero con Ash no hubo ninguna reacción ya que el era muy denso respecto a la apariencia de una chica, pero ahora que de nuevo la veía, algo dentro de si mismo le generaba un cosquilleo en el estomago y le provocaba ver a Viola con mucha curiosidad… y eso ciertamente le intrigaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ash? ¿Estas bien?. – Viola al ver que Ash no respondió a su saludo y que su rostro denotaba cierto desconcierto movio sus manos frente a su rostro preocupada porque el no reaccionara, para su fortuna el azabache agito su cabeza y volvió en si.

-¿Ah? ¡Viola! ¡Claro, todo esta bien, no te preocupes!. – Respondio un Ash rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, cosa que no convenció realmente a la pelirrubia.

-No intentes engañarme Ash, estabas distraído por algo que pensaste o viste. - Le respondió señalándolo con su dedo, cosa que puso mas nervioso al azabache, cosa que Viola lo tomo como algo malo. - ¿Acaso piensas echarte para atrás en tu promesa? ¿Piensas irte y dejarme plantada en la cita que me habías prometido?

Logicamente Viola estaba jugando y esperaba que Ash captara la indirecta pero al parecer eso no paso ya que Ash pensó que la pelirrubia se había molestado bastante, lo que ocasiono que respondiera bastante asustado.

-¡No Viola, jamás romperia una promesa, creeme! ¡Me distraje porque me asombro lo linda que te veias, mas de lo usual!. – Y con esto y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el azabache se llevo las manos a la boca y se quedo callado bastante avergonzado de lo que había dicho.

Claro, el siempre había pensado que varias de las chicas a quienes conoció durante sus viajes eran muy lindas (Ejemplo sobraban, aunque las mas destacables eran Misty, Leaf, Yellow, Crystal, May, Sapphire, Dawn, Platina, Iris, White, Bel, Serena, Shauna y en un caso aparte la pequeña Bonnie aunque era por el detalle de que varias personas le preguntaban si el las consideraba como bonitas, a lo que el respondia automáticamente que si), pero que lo pensara a que lo dijera abiertamente era algo diferente, cosa que lógicamente lo lleno de pena ya que a el le avergonzaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh vaya… con que era eso. – Sin embargo en Viola las palabras que Ash le dijo originaron algo diferente, ya que en su rostro se formo un sonrojo evidente acompañado de una sonrisa bastante notoria. – Gracias Ash, también debo decir que te ves muy bien, aunque al mismo tiempo te ves mal.

-¿Que? ¿Me veo mal?. – Asevero el joven Ketchum ante las palabras de la pelirrubia, ya que aunque no le agradara el traje Ash pensó que el atuendo realmente quedaría perfecto para la ocasión.

-Si, por lo que veo estas muy incomodo y creo que el traje es el responsable. – Aseguro la experta en bichos juntando sus manos y asintiendo con mucha seguridad. – Ahora veras.

Y de manera rápida Viola con algunos movimientos "arreglo" la apariencia del joven entrenador para que este se sintiera mas cómodo con aquel traje que a opinión de la chica, era algo que para nada le sentaba al joven azabache. Los cambios consistieron en quitarle el bombín, enmarañar su cabello para dejarlo rebelde y libre, además de desabotonar su chaqueta para dejarla abierta. Aquel toque hizo que se viera elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual, algo que a Ash realmente le gustaba en su estilo.

-Y listo, ya te ves mucho mejor. – Dijo Viola satisfecha por la nueva imagen de Ash, quien al sentirse libre de aquel sombrero y con su chaqueta abierta se sintió mucho mas comodo que hace unos momentos.

-Muchas gracias Viola, me siento mejor de esta manera. – Respondio el azabache mirándose a si mismo, seguido de ver el ramo de flores que había sido olvidado por unos instantes, a lo cual Ash recordó de inmediato. – Cierto, estas flores son para ti, espero te agraden.

-Oh vaya, son muy lindas. – Expreso con alegría la pelirrubia al oler algunas de las mismas, además de sentirse halagada por ser el centro de atención del pelinegro al menos por unos instantes. – Gracias por el detalle Ash, no hay duda de que eres alguien muy tierno.

Ante estas palabras Ash se avergonzó ligeramente demostrado en su cabeza un poco baja y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que Viola respondió con una ligera risita que intento cubrir en vano. Dispuestos a iniciar aquella tarde solos ellos dos se encaminaron al interior de Ciudad Vermillion, con el detalle de que la líder de tipo bicho tomo del brazo al joven campeón de Johto quien no rechazo el gesto, aunque no por eso el sonrojo se desvaneció de su cara, por el contrario se intensifico mas para la gracia de la pelirrubia.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Siete Horas Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La tarde estaba cayendo en Ciudad Vermillion y con eso, el paso de la vida nocturna estaba arribando mas y mas a aquella ciudad. Parejas rodeando la fuente de la ciudad enfrascados en una sesión de besos intensos e intercambio de abrazos, las luces otorgando una imagen romantica a la escena combinado con algunos Volbeat e Illumise que estaban migrando y que hicieron una parada en aquella fuente para refrescarse, algunos salones de baile ya abiertos dispuestos a recibir a aquellas personas quienes desearan distraerse un rato sanamente, en fin una amplia gama de opciones para disfrutar de aquella noche.

Para Ash y Viola la tarde fue algo mágico, se podría decir que fue inolvidable por lo que hicieron ellos dos. Para empezar ambos fueron a la pequeña feria que había en la ciudad, donde ambos se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna que ahí estaba instalada, la cual les permitió observar con amplio detalle la ciudad, y como kilómetros para adentro se veía el majestuoso edificio del Alto Mando de Johto. Seguido de ello ambos vieron como habia un juego de tirar botellas y poco después de que Ash le comprara una nube de azúcar a Viola y de que esta mirara emocionada a un Butterfree de peluche que había como premio, el azabache decidió ganarlo para ella, aunque tuviera que hacer quince intentos para al fin derribar las botellas. Poco después ambos fueron a ver una obra de títeres donde se veía como una Cynthia de juguete con su Garchomp también de juguete salvaban a unos pequeños Gible de un malvado Weavile, cosa que solto varias risas en los dos jóvenes por lo chistoso de la obra.

Y como era de esperarse, después de varias actividades a ambos les dio hambre, por lo cual Ash dándole una sorpresa grande a Viola, la llevo a comer al restaurante mas famoso de Ciudad Vermillion, cosa ilógica tomando en cuenta que al pelinegro no le agradaba ir a lugares tan finos como ese, pero de nueva cuenta los sabios consejos de Brock, Cilan y Clemont fueron de ayuda para el, tanto en como presentarse a una cita como los lugares a donde podían ir y como acceder a ellos.

Cabe destacar que Viola se sorprendió y maravillo al ver lo formal y educado que se porto Ash cuando ambos entraron al sitio en cuestión, ya que ella por lo regular lo veía como el chico algo acelerado que normalmente era, y por lo tanto verlo de esa manera era algo sorprendente y encantador en cierta manera.

Luego de una cena bastante abundante donde ambos probaron la comida mas exquisita que se podía servir en la región de Johto, acompañado del mejor vino de los viñedos provenientes de los exteriores de Ciudad Caña Dorada (Otro punto mas a la lista de sorpresas de Ash, ya que este no remilgo al probar el liquido embriagante que Viola pidió para acompañar la cena), ambos salieron del restaurante dispuestos a realizar una ultima actividad antes de dar por concluida aquella noche mágica.

Ambos jóvenes, tanto líder de gimnasio como co-campeon de la región iban juntos caminando por una de las avenidas mas transitadas de Ciudad Vermillion, la pelirrubia iba felizmente tomada del brazo de un azabache quien al parecer se notaba sumamente feliz por aquel rato mágico que había pasado en conjunto con la chica después de haber pasado varios días con su mente ocupada en idear estrategias y habilidades de combate para poder alcanzar el que había sido su sueño durante muchos años. Ella por su parte no podía estar mas que feliz por haber pasado un momento mágico en compañía de alguien, y el hecho de que fuera el azabache aquel quien la hubiera acompañado lo hacia un momento digno de preservar en su mente y corazón por siempre. Si bien no era la primera cita que tenia con un chico, las ocasiones en las que Viola salía en citas que varios chicos le pedían eran aburridas, ya fuera porque sus "pretendientes" solo pensaban en su propia diversión durante el rato, en poder seducirla para pasar a "tercera base" con ella o bien en un intento inútil de ganar la medalla que acreditaba que Viola había sido derrotada en combate.

Ciertamente esas actitudes la cansaron y en dado momento ella termino por rechazar cada petición de cita que le pedían porque pensaba que todas terminarían de la misma manera, pero conocer a Ash Ketchum, aquel que se dio a conocer en Kalos por medio del "Incidente de Ciudad Luminalia", el haber escuchado cosas interesantes de el por medio de su hermana Alexia y sobre todo, el ver su espíritu de lucha al no darse por vencido al ser derrotado por primera vez en el gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune le hicieron verlo de otra manera, y no había duda de que no se había equivocado al pensar que Ash era muy diferente a la mayoría de los chicos ya que entre todas las citas que había tenido, no hubo nunca una donde ella fuera el centro de atención, cosa que paso aquí y que le hizo tener aprecio y cariño al entrenador… si se le podía llamar aprecio y cariño a aquella sensación de revoloteo en su estomago, que sintiera su corazón latir con mas velocidad al escuchar los pequeños cumplidos que Ash le decía o al pensar que ambos en ese momento se veian como toda una pareja de enamorados.

En efecto, al parecer Viola había desarrollado un sentimiento único y especial por Ash. Aunque lo curioso de esto era que al parecer lo había creado sin darse cuenta de ello, ya que eso lo confundía con un cariño especial hacia ese chico, aunque lo que era bastante claro era que tarde o temprano, ella se daría cuenta de ello y terminaría por confesarlo.

Dejando de lado el asunto de "No se que realmente siento por Ash" ambos habían caminado lo suficiente y la experta en Pokemon Bicho no se dio cuenta de que habían regresado al mismo parque y en la misma fuente donde se encontraron ese mismo dia, y sin saber el motivo del porque regresaron ahí, guiada por un Ash con una gran sonrisa tomaron asiento en una de las bancas, mientras que este alzaba la mirada al cielo ante la mirada confundida de Viola.

-¿Ash, que hacemos en este sitio?. – Pregunto al notar como ellos dos eran los únicos en ese sitio, ya que toda la gente estaba reunida en el centro de Ciudad Vermillion disfrutando del festival que ahí se organizaba.

-La verdad Viola, quería estar a solas para agradecerte haberme pedido esa cita. – Respondio el azabache mirando hacia la fuente, siendo observado por una atónita rubia quien no daba crédito a lo que Ash decía, pero decidió no decir algo y dejarla continuar. – Sabes, estos días solo me he estado preocupando en armar estrategias muy poderosas y crear equipos entre mis Pokemon, que me olvide de momentos como este.

La mirada de Ash se dirigió hacia el cielo mismo, observando las estrellas del firmamento mientras dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa, cosa que enterneció a Viola al ver aquellos gestos que el chico emanaba.

-Este dia fue fenomenal, hace tiempo que no me divertía asi y me distraía de todo lo que pasaba alrededor. – Dijo el azabache mientras miraba a Viola quien se ruborizo ligeramente al sentirse observada por el joven de Johto. – Y aparte de agradecértelo personalmente, deseaba que vieras esto conmigo.

Ash no hizo mas que señalar el cielo, cosa que Viola entendió al alzar su mirada, para justo ver como varias luces iban ascendiendo hacia el cielo, explotando y dejando a su paso las figuras de algunos Pokemon hechos con pirotecnia y fuegos artificiales. La variedad de Pokemon eran muchas como rostros de Chikorita y Absol, figuras de Unown y Volbort y para la gracia de la rubia de un Butterfree y Beautifly.

Aquella noche pudo haber terminado de diferentes formas, pero este final fue algo inesperado pero con cierto toque de romanticismo en el aire. Un cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales, manadas de Illumise y Volbeat rondeando la fuente otorgándole un brillo inigualable al liquido vital que emanaba de ahí y un recuerdo que se quedaría guardado en el corazón de ambos jóvenes quienes mostraban el lazo que los mantenía unidos por medio de un toma de manos de ambos, cosa que provoco que Viola se sonrojara pero que también se mostrara muy feliz, mientras que Ash también se sentía contento mas no sonrojado como su amiga de Kalos.

Este sin duda alguna era el inicio de una nueva faceta en la vida de Ash Ketchum, grandes aventuras le esperarían y sin duda alguna el las superaría, después de todo al fin había podido alcanzar ese sueño que parecía imposible, y ahora el único limite que podía haber era el que el mismo se llegara a trazar, ni mas ni menos.

Quizas fuera por ese momento que parecía ser romantico, tal vez fuera por el remolino de emociones que a ambos les embargaba pero ni Ash ni Viola pudieron notar que entre los arbustos y alejada por espacio de diez metros una sombra acechaba a los dos jóvenes quienes seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos, ignorantes al hecho de que alguien los estaba observando en secreto.

Esa persona pareció anotar algo en una libreta algo gastada y que parecía estar completa al cien por ciento juzgando que estaba escribiendo en la parte posterior de esta. Una vez terminado con lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo cerro la libreta y la guardo dentro de su ropa, mirando por una ultima vez a un Ash que reia alegremente, y por extraño que parecía, esa persona dejo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la retirada. Lo único que se pudo notar de aquella persona es que era una chica, usaba ropas rojas y se coloco un gorro para cubrir su cabello violeta asi como sus ojos también violáceos los cuales se ocultaron dentro de una sombra que el mismo gorro otorgaba.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Justo en ese momento y siendo ajeno al resto del mundo una luz brillante iba acercándose a la tierra a gran velocidad surcando el espacio exterior y envolviéndose en una aura de fuego el cual además provocaba un ruido ensordecedor pero que nadie era capaz de escuchar por la lejanía en la que este estaba.

El punto de impacto parecía ser una de las islas que conformaban el Archipiélago Decolora, siendo exactos la misma donde el grupo de Ash, Black, White, Bianca, Iris y Cilan se encontraron con Clair quien había ido a buscar a un Druddigon para sumarlo a su equipo. Justo en esos momentos Pokemon como Patrat, Herdier, Tranquill, algunos Ducklett y Sewaddle al sentir que algo se acercaba salieron de sus nidos o madrigueras para averiguar que era lo que originaba ese ruido tan ensordecedor, pero lamentablemente ellos solo salieron justo para ver como algo rojizo impacto contra ellos, provocando un temblor significativo, un ruido semejante al choque de dos técnicas de Pokemon Legendarios y una polvadera de tierra que solo un Garchomp podía crear con tal magnitud.

Cuando lograron pasar cerca de tres horas el polvo apenas dejaba ver lo que había pasado en aquel sitio. El impacto de aquel objeto arraso con todo a cinco kilómetros a la redonda, fueran Pokemon o flora dejando en su lugar un boquete donde descansaba aquel meteorito de semejante tamaño, mismo que estaba todo cuarteado, quizás por el impacto recibido por el suelo de aquel lugar y por el hecho de que la roca espacial estaba al rojo vivo.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llego yo chicos, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Como veran tome elementos de la actual saga XY del anime de Pokemon y he entremezclado cosas dando por decirlo asi un inicio diferente a la saga que poco a poco ire revelando, ademas de que si ustedes siguen los juegos se daran cuenta que aqui hay cosas de Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire que tambien tome. Asi que muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la proxima**

**Adelanto Episodio 2: Ash y compañia han regresado a Pueblo New Bark donde su madre y dos personas especiales esperaban con ansias su regreso con una fiesta sorpresa esperandolo, mientras que en las Cascadas Meteoro en Hoenn una persona predice el advenimiento de algo que podria poner en peligro el futuro de la humanidad. No se píerdan en el proximo episodio de "Madre Del Tiempo y Tierra"**

**Episodio 2 "Un Retorno Ansiado, El Encuentro Con Mis Seres Amados"**


End file.
